villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Wolf (Call of Duty)
Omar Sulaman (in Arabic: عمر سليمان), better known by his moniker The Wolf, is one of the two secondary antagonists (along with Hadir Karim) of the 2019 video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, the reboot of the Modern Warfare sub-series. He is a powerful Arabic terrorist and the founding leader of Al-Qatala, and is hell-bent on removing any kind of foreign power from countries around the world via various types of terrorist attacks, mainly to free his home country Urzikstan from General Barkov's control and give independence to his people worldwide. His plans lead him into conflict with the C.I.A., Urzikstan Liberation Force and S.A.S. He is voiced and motion-captured by . Biography Early life Before he became known as "the Wolf", Omar Sulaman was born in the Middle-Eastern country of Urzikstan, in which his father had built a pretty successful construction company but was forced to provide low-cost bids for relations of royalty, religious leaders, military and government. As a young man, Omar witnessed this rampant corruption and hypocrisy with disgust, motivating his anger and planting the seeds of rebellion in his unruly soul. Establishing his own independent presence, Sulaman erected intensive training camps across the Middle East. Following the invasion of General Barkov and his rogue Russian army, Omar once became a freedom fighter, a leader and a hero in the eyes of the Western world. He had given up a life of relative comfort to fight Russian influence in Aghanistan and was a key ally to Western forces in the region. However, he grew intolerant of the intervening political and military leaders' lack of willpower. In contrast to terrorist factions who promote religiosity and strict doctrine, Sulaman is different; calling for actions that favor anarchy over institution. Over the years, Omar had achieved a rich variety of resources and became one of the world's greatest terrorist leaders after he founded the independence terrorist network known as Al-Qatala in 2013 and he took up the name of Aldhiyb, better known as "the Wolf". He currently leads it to bring down government establishments by any means necessary. He also leads terrorist attacks in Urzikstan in his own attempt to liberate it from Barkov's oppressive control. Since becoming the Wolf, he hasn't been seen anywhere in public for several years, and yet maintained several houses across Europe and Asia to hide in. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' The Wolf made a deal with Hadir Karim, the older brother and lieutenant of Urzikstan Liberation Force's leader Farah, to secretly steal chlorine gas from General Barkov's facility in Kastovia. The theft was successful despite encountering U.S. Marines led by "Alex". The Wolf and his second-in-command Jamal "the Butcher" Rahar then recorded a video footage message to an Al-Qatala cell in the United Kingdom before they lead a terrorist attack on Piccadilly Circus in London. The attack was stopped thanks to S.A.S. and the Metropolitan Police Service, who had gotten intel on it before it happened. Despite this, many innocent people, including children, were killed in the process. After S.A.S. led by Captain Price and Sergeant Garrick intercepted the cell's hideout in Camden, they learned where in Urzikstan the Wolf was located: Rammaza Hospital. The Wolf was inside the hospital and Al-Qatala had taken over it, where he was doing another video footage with captured American soldiers, planning to execute them. However, he was intercepted and captured by "Alex" and the Demon Dogs before he could achieve that, before being taken to the U.S. Embassy. At the Embassy, the Butcher leads Al-Qatala outside, demanding the Wolf be released or they come and get him. The Wolf claims that he didn't steal the chlorine gas and that his men will free him. After he was moved to the Ambassador's residence, his words rang true as he was successfully broken out by Al-Qatala while "Alex", Farah, Hadir, Price and Garrick fought off against enemy forces. The Wolf and Butcher then met with Hadir, who had revealed his betrayal and then planned to use the gas to remove foreign power across the world, while Hadir wanted to personally kill Barkov and destroy the gas himself. The Wolf retreated to his underground teahouse when the S.A.S. and C.I.A. worked together in a joint operation to capture him. As Farah and "Alex" head down the tunnels after being separated from the group, they fought through Al-Qatala forces while being confronted by Hadir, who claimed that Al-Qatala were their allies. When "Alex" and Farah were separated, the Wolf talks on the speaker as the CIA operative fought enemy fighters lighting the shafts on fire. The two reunite and find the Wolf wearing a bomb vest that was counting down, and they defuse the bomb after they kill him, and his body was later bagged and taken back to base. Legacy After his death, the Butcher was later captured by Price, Garrick and Nikolai for information on Hadir's location, in which he gave them the location of Barkov and his gas factory that they later use to defeat and kill him once and for all, ultimately liberating Urzikstan. Al-Qatala remained functional after its leadership was taken up by Khaled Al-Asad, who transforms the network into a military-powered army and invades Verdansk, Kastovia as revenge for Barkov's crimes in Urzikstan. Personality Even before becoming the terrorist figure he is, Omar Sulaman has been known to the world as a massively large key figure in the world of freedom warfare, being seen widely as a great hero across the Western World. Giving up on a life, Sulaman had seen he is being loved, so, he carried out a defence attack in Afghanistan against Russian influence. Following this incident, Sulaman has grown himself to become an extremely cold, ruthless, manipulative and above all powerful individual, mainly in the world of terrorism, and, aiming himself of pursuing independence across the globe, seeking on using the Al-Qatala organization he had started in order to remove the world from any kinds of foreign power, yet wanted freeing his people in Urzikstan from General Barkov's influence and invasion. Following these events; Sulaman had dedicated the rest of his entire life for doing so, using the organisation to create conventional terrorist attacks, killing dozens of citizens (even in Urzikstan) ,including children in the process, implying how extremely cold and "ruthless" he truly is. Yet, he is not seeing himself as a monster nor a villain, considering himself as a hero and considers the others he "fights" against as enemies and villains. It is extremely important to remember that the Wolf is having understandable motives and goals, thinking on only the greater good of the people of the world. Despite not being connected nor associated with Barkov, he does sharing somewhat similar goals; as they are both desiring on freeing their own people. Skills *'Exceptional Intelligence': Sulaman is a rare wise and sophisticated psychological warrior, known to be possessing such high-level intelligence against his enemies. *'Master Leader': Sulaman is a gifted leader, some say from birth, dedicating himself of leading Al-Qatala. *'Mastery of Weapons & Bombs': Sulaman is a knowledgeable man of weapons and bombs, using this great skill to lead his organisation to obtain weapons and to commit bombings. *'Vast Resources': Sulaman had obtained rich variety of resources over the years, taking them all to use Al-Qatala for the goals he created it. Gallery The-Wolf-speech.jpg|The Wolf giving a speech in the opening of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, moments before his insurgents commit the terrorist attack in London. The-Wolf-captured.jpg|The Wolf being captured by Demon Dogs and "Alex". The-Wolf-bomb.jpg|The Wolf armed with a bomb vest, being confronted by "Alex" and Farah Karim. The-Wolf-bomb-vest.jpg|Farah and "Alex" disarming the bomb on The Wolf's corpse. Trivia *Omar "the Wolf" Sulaman is the second Arabic villain in the Call of Duty franchise, following Khaled Al-Asad from the original Modern Warfare. *He is inspired by real-life terrorist leader . *His name may be inspired by . However, the real world Omar Sueliman is not villainous and is far more peaceful than the Wolf. Navigation pl:Wilk (Call of Duty) Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Anarchist Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Polluters Category:Suicidal Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Vandals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Embezzlers Category:Sadists Category:Defilers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Cowards Category:Propagandists Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Posthumous Category:Jingoists Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars